Une mission d'ordre personnel
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Rachel est coincée. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à la personne qui lui a enlevé... mais enlevé qui ou quoi au juste ? One shot


Titre : Une mission d'ordre personnel

Auteur/Artiste : Heera Ookami

Couple : Rachel/surprise

Fandom : Animorph

Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G

Thème : Minuit

Disclaimer : Vous rigolez ? J'ose pas imaginer le boxon si c'était le cas v.v Tobias à la rigueur ok, j'en voudrais bien, il est teeeeeeellement à croquer... le problème c'est que Rachel m'écrabouillerais sans état d'âme et au sens propre si j'essayais de me le garder... donc non, aucun d'entre eux n'est à moi.

Note : Première fic sur cette série... pourtant ça fait un bail que je la connais ;;

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir et repoussa ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos puis jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être stressée avant une mission mais là, la situation était différente. Il s'avérait que son adversaire était pire que Vysserk Trois lui même ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et encore plus fourbe, ce qu'elle avait cru impossible jusqu'à il y a exactement cinq heures. Jusqu'au coup de téléphone fatidique qui allait changer sa vie.

Elle inspira profondément, 23 h 30. C'était l'heure. Elle retira rapidement ses vêtements, ne gardant sur elle que sa tenue d'animorph, un T-shirt et un cycliste noirs et moulants. Avec la facilité née de l'habitude, elle se transforma en un gros matou noir et blanc, saisit une enveloppe entre ses crocs et bondit hors de sa chambre par la fenêtre. Cachée dans les buissons, elle utilisa toutes les facultés du félin pour essayer de discerner si quelqu'un la surveiller. A priori, personne, mais elle se méfiait avec LUI. Il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Prenant l'air le plus inno-cha-ment possible, du moins autant qu'il était possible avec une enveloppe dans la gueule, elle se mit en route vers le point de rendez-vous, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Ce ver de terre, ce cancrelat, ce vermisseau avait su toucher à son talon d'Achille en s'en prenant à Elle, ça il fallait bien l'avouer. La question aurait pu être vite réglée si elle en avait parlé aux autres, mais c'était impossible. IL le lui avait interdit et la surveillait sûrement. Invectivant de tout les noms celui qui par son comportement se transformait en son pire ennemi, elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'au parc de la ville.

Au pire, elle pourrait utiliser son animorph de loup, de grizzly ou même d'éléphant. Ce serait peut être pas très discret mais avait un coté "force brute" qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, on était partisante du "on écrabouille et on discute après" ou on ne l'était pas après tout.

Oui, sauf que l'autre la connaissait bien plus que ce qu'elle croyait, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'otage sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu, et qu'il savait se défendre malgré les apparences. Si elle avait pu se douter que ça finirait comme ça, ça fait un moment qu'elle aurait "régler le problème"...

Elle jeta un regard à une pendule publique, distinguant les aiguilles uniquement grâce à l'acuité de la vision de Miaou du Grominet.

Minuit moins cinq.

Elle reprit sa forme humaine, prenant la rançon à la main, persuadée que ce serait plus utile si elle devait prendre une autre forme rapidement et attendit.

Minuit moins trois

Elle commença à taper du pied. La patience n'était pas son point fort à l'origine et encore moins dans ce cas là.

Minuit moins une.

La silhouette d'un chien apparut plus au bout du chemin et se rapprocha, s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle avant de prendre à son tour une forme humaine, un sourire insolent et moqueur aux lèvres.

Minuit.

- Alors ?

Rachel le fusilla du regard. Elle se vengerait ! Il allait amèrement regretter de s'en être pris à elle ! Elle lui balança l'enveloppe à la figure.

- Tout est là ! Tu peux vérifier si tu veux.

- Mais non, j'ai confiance en ton sens de l'honneur voyons.

Elle résista à l'envie de lui arracher chaque centimètre carré de peau avec les ongles.

- Dis moi où elle est maintenant.

Il poussa un soupir un peu moqueur et elle fronça du nez, méfiante.

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

- Comment ça ? Et notre marché alors ?

Le garçon éclata de rire.

- Je n'ai jamais eu ton sens de l'honneur Rachel ! Je suis même surpris que tu m'ais cru ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, en fait, je ne suis pas sur de vraiment vouloir la libérer. Elle peut encore m'être utile, ne serait-ce que pour m'éviter de prendre des coups.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle ne remarqua même pas les changements qui s'effectuaient sur son vis à vis. Ce type avait toujours été un macaque après tout... C'était trop tard quand elle s'en rendit compte, deux secondes après, il était perché dans un arbre, en animorph de singe et se cramponnait à la précieuse enveloppe qui contenait SON devoir de maths.

Lançant un juron plus gros qu'elle, elle prit son animorph de singe à son tour et se lança à sa poursuite, hurlant sa rage en parole mentale.

- Marco ! Sale traître ! Je vais te faire cracher le morceau crois moi, même si je dois faire sortir tes boyaux en même temps !

Une voix moqueuse retentit dans sa tête quand l'hispanique répondit par le même moyen, sans ralentir pour autant.

- Allons allons ! Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Tu es bien trop attaché aux biens terrestres, je fais ça pour ton bien, prends le comme une cure de désintoxication et ça ira mieux.

Elle allait le rattraper et lui arracher les poils un par un, en faire de la chair à saucisses... lui sortir le peu de cervelle qu'il avait par les narines à la petite cuillère... L'outrage ne resterait pas impuni ! Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Elle était pas "si" accro que ça d'abord !

- Marco ! Déchet de l'humanité ! Rends-la moi ! Rends-moi ma carte de crédit TOUT DE SUITE !

Seul un rire simiesque lui répondit.

FIN


End file.
